Saved
by Evenstar-Of-The-People
Summary: Not a bible story. Just about God, and issues with yourself. I was bored one day.


The figure watched me, slowly circling me in the darkness. His eyes burned into me like fire, yet I was cold. Colder than I had ever been in my life. I was trapped, and we both knew it. And not even by walls or gates. I was held there by his power, and my lack of will. There was no escape for me now. I wasn't strong enough or brave enough to try to run. There had been a time when I would've probably tried, but that hope that I usually carried with me had abandoned me. HE was gone, and I was alone.

He kept circling, just biding his time, letting the fear take over me. I fell to the ground, crying softly, unable to move anymore. This was it. I was spending the rest of eternity in here, with him, and no one could stop him. And the silence was deafening. At first I wondered why he didn't speak, but I didn't even care anymore. I knew sometime he would, and it would never end.

How had it come to this? I used to be full of this unending light. I used to be unwavering in faith, and I thought I could withstand anything as long as WE were together. But the lies crept in. Lies about my body, my hair, my weight, my personality. Everything I had seemed to get attacked, and everything about me was told that it was worthless. At first, I tried not to believe it. I looked myself in the mirror every day and told myself that I was beautiful. But it didn't work. I started thinking about nothing else but how I could get myself to a place where I wasn't worthless. Where I was beautiful. Dieting, cutting, starving myself, changing everything I stood for, you name it, I did it. But nothing helped. My family and friends tried to get me to believe differently, but that little voice was stronger.

And eventually, even though HE told me constantly the truth about me, I began to ignore HIM, and convince myself HE was lying. And after a while, I didn't hear HIM anymore. It was all about improving myself. I blocked HIM out, and listened to the other voice. And nothing changed. I didn't feel any better.

And now I was here. It was just me and my greatest enemy, the one I had been listening to for so long. In a dark cold room, him silently circling me, and watching me, with a slight smirk on his face.

I lay there and cried for the longest time, fear continuing to eat away at my heart, or what was left of it. I had no where else to go. I was finished, not brave enough, and even if I managed to get out of this place, how would I even begin to start from where it ended? I was too far gone, and that realization just nailed me to the floor even harder.

"Why don't you get up? Try to get away?" He was mocking me now. He knew how powerless I was. "Or call on your beloved savior to help you. Wouldn't he rush down here to save you? That's the impression I got. I thought he would help you." His smile grew bigger. "But no, wait, he wouldn't help you. Not after what you've done. What you've become. You pushed him away. He won't come now."

"Yes HE would." I don't even know why I said that. He was right, I had pushed HIM away. I had treated HIM horribly. I had become a monster. HE wouldn't come for me.

"And why would he do that? He's seen what you do. How you treat yourself. He saw you ignore him. So why would he come for you? You're nothing. You've destroyed yourself. Look at you!" he glared at me in disgust. "You're not even worth looking at. You threw everything away, because I told you too, and you expect him to ride in here on a holy cloud and pick you up and save you? You're more stupid than I thought!"

"HIS love never ends." I whispered, barely speaking the words.

"Do you really believe that?" He scoffed. " You're too far gone and too worthless to even consider saving."

And I said nothing, because what he said seemed true. I was too worthless, and i had treated HIM so badly, HE probably wouldn't do anything for me. I don't even know why I had defended HIM. A fragment of my old nature, probably. Of what I used to believe.

He stopped walking, and just stared at me. "You are truly disgusting" He said. "You're weak, cowardly, and nothing you do can change any of that. There is no hope for you what so ever."

He stopped. His eyes narrowed. But he wasn't looking at me. I managed to pick my head up and look where he was.

A man stood in the corner of the room. He hadn't said anything, but something in me knew he had been there the whole time. His face was serious, but calm. And he looked at me, and beckoned me to him. I shook my head. because the weight of the room and the words the devil had spoken kept me nailed to the floor. And so he walked over to me, and the devil couldn't stop him. The devil reached out to touch the man, and he was blown away. He flew out of the room and away.

The man reached me, and squatted down beside me. He reached down and stroked my hair, a powerful love in his eyes. I could see his face was streaked with tears. Then he grabbed something right next to me, and pulled it up. It was a nail. He kept grabbing them, and pulling them up, from the ground where they had been nailing me to the floor. I hadn't even realized they were there. The nails were rusty and sharp and they scraped the man's hands, but he kept pulling them out. There were many more than I had realized. Finally, they were all out.

He stood up, and reached down his hand for me to grab. I held onto it, and slowly pulled myself up. Something lifted off my shoulders, and I felt more free than I ever had been. I didn't have to worry anymore. I looked into his face, and cried. I cried more than I ever had in my life, because HE had come, and HE had saved me, even after everything I had done to myself and HIM. HE cradled me in HIS arms, and we just held each other and wept. Then HE took my hand, and led me out of the room into the sun.


End file.
